


Love is a Battlefield (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes within the ugliness of war, one can find something truly beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Battlefield (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helliongoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helliongoddess/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Something set pre-Gracia.

"Incoming!"

Mustang quickly ducked to avoid a kick to the face as another body barrelled towards him with a rather exuberant baseball slide. After coughing out a mouthful of dirt, he scowled slightly at the newcomer. "You know, the point of 'hiding and waiting' is to _not_ alert the enemy to our position, _Captain_. I think half of Ishval heard you."

Hughes merely shrugged and grinned sheepishly as he shoved his dark forelock back from his face. "Sorry, _Major_. Would you rather I'd messed up your pretty face with my jackboots? Besides, you were supposed to be watching for me, not staring off into space."

Mustang's scowl deepened slightly. Hughes was right; he _hadn't_ been paying attention. Ever since he'd been ordered to strike civilian targets, he hadn't been able to concentrate well - especially when he was alone. "Remind me again how from an entire _battalion_ , I wound up sharing a foxhole with you?"

Hughes chuckled, his grin widening as he draped a friendly arm around the other. "You adore my sparkling company." His expression sobered when he felt the muscles tense and saw his friend look away. "You don't?"

"What? Maes - no, it's not that. It's just -" Mustang clenched his jaw to silence himself before he said something stupid. He didn't think his very best friend since his academy days would want to hear a rambled, _Oh, it's just that I'd really hoped we'd get together but you never seemed interested, and I never told you, and after these past couple of years I thought I was over it until I saw you again._ He gave a half-hearted shrug. "Just things."

Hughes' smile was sympathetic, albeit a little confused. Before he could reply, the sound of distant shouting drew his attention. With narrowed eyes, he turned his focus back to the battlefield. "It looks like they're retreating," he murmured. "Good; maybe they've given up on looking for us."

Mustang smiled wryly. "If we're lucky." He, too, turned his attention to the war torn landscape. Massive craters, destroyed equipment, and bodies were everywhere, and in the distance, he could see the silhouettes of the enemy army. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and blood and a moment later, he breathed a sigh of relief before sinking down on the ground. "Think we might have a quiet night?"

Hughes joined him, reaching for his pack. "Hope so. I'm starving." He pulled out two field rations and passed one to Mustang with a chuckle. "What I'd give for a hot meal and a bath."

Mustang's smile was more genuine. "Settle for one of two?" He snapped his fingers and directed a very short but intense flame over the pouch.

"Oh, now that's a neat trick," Hughes remarked as he wrapped his hands around the warmed foil. "I haven't seen you use that one before."

Mustang looked down at his own heated meal and pressed his lips together. "Recent acquisition."

A brow arched slightly. "Regrets?"

Mustang looked surprised by the question. "N-no, but I promised Riza I'd use this to help people. To protect them."

When Hughes saw that vacant stare return to his friend's eyes, he understood. The army was using him as a weapon, and if his own experiences were anything to go by, not all of Mustang's targets would be of a military nature. "You do help people, Roy," he said, remembering his friend's idealistic goals and tendency to fall into melancholia. Changing the subject, he said, "So this Riza - how long have you been seeing her?"

"Riza?" Mustang smiled slightly. "We're not dating; just friends. Her father was my teacher. I'm actually between girlfriends right now. You?" He tore open his foil pouch to eat some of the hot mush, if only to avoid looking at Hughes.

"Same." Hughes tucked into his own meal, and he remained silent for a while to eat. "Surprising, though," he remarked once he'd finished, grimacing exaggeratedly as he poked disinterestedly at his overly-dry bread ration. Taking a bite, he turned slightly to face the other. "I mean, at the academy, we were never left wanting for a date. In fact, if I remember right, you used to have quite a reputation as the guy who could steal a woman's breath away with just a kiss."

Mustang smirked as he tore a piece off of his own dried crust. "Hn...I still do," he said, more bravado than bragging.

"Really?" Hughes drawled, and finished with his food, he pushed it aside. "Prove it," he dared, his eyes glinting playfully.

"What?" Mustang froze, eyes wide. Slowly, he set his own meal pack aside. "You're not a woman, Maes," he said quietly, silently wondering just what the hell his friend was up to. The man was an enigma on the best of days.

"I'm glad you noticed," Hughes replied dryly. "Must be why you're a major and I'm still a captain." He smiled softly. "I didn't think that would bother you. Or have you changed that much, Roy?"

Mustang frowned in confusion.

"At the academy. I knew you were interested. I was...a coward. Instead of picking up Cate, I should have done this..." He leaned over and pressed his lips to the raven's.

Mustang loosed a soft gasp of surprise, and then nothing else seemed to matter to him. Hughes was with him, and leaning against him. Mustang tipped his head slightly as he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, contentment flooding his system when Hughes responded. For several long moments, he slowly explored every surface, pressing for a deeper taste as a hand brushed across his forelock and slid into short-spiked tresses, caressing lightly against his scalp. When he finally withdrew, he exhaled tremulously and smiled widely. "Wow..."

"It was good. _Very_ good. But I'm still breathing."

Mustang chuckled. "Good. Means I get a second try."

"Mm. Guess so." As their mouths met once more, he thought to himself, _Roy, you can have all the tries you want._


End file.
